


Torn

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [8]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so typical it's hardly an overreaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a prompt: Gene, overreaction – Chris-pov, with Gene and Sam

Not the first he's seen the Guv slam a suspect down, bloody their nose as well as his fists, cursing a storm as he does – in fact, it's so typical it's hardly an overreaction, just the Guv being himself. Sometimes it gives Chris a hard ache in his tummy, seeing a man get that sort of beating. But he trusts the Guv to do what's right.

Then the Boss slams himself into the Guv's world, impacting on him with his fists as well as his ideals, fighting back, never backing down. And Chris is torn, trusting him just the same.


End file.
